


Não Falta Um?

by erikasb (orphan_account)



Series: Brasil em Hetalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Gen, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/erikasb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(ou Um Novo Aliado)<br/>Tá certo que a participação do Brasil na Segunda Guerra Mundial não foi uma coisa que se possa dizer assim Ah, mas como participou esse menino... Mas puxa, ser deixado de fora do Hetalia nós também não merecíamos! Se até Liechtenstein e Sealand apareceram! Puxa, que amargura. Os veteranos da FEB chorariam de desgosto. Digam para as mães dos brasileiros mortos na segunda guerra que o Brasil não lutou nela... (Claro, vai ser difícil achá-las, provavelmente já estão no outro mundo).<br/>O que os produtores do anime não fizeram, eu fiz: coloquei o Brasil nele. Temeridade? Boa sorte pra mim, e viva o brasileiro que não desiste nunca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Não Falta Um?

 

22 de agosto de 1942. A sala da cúpula dos aliados. América, surpreendentemente, está atrasado, o que deixa os outros realmente preocupados. Não que eles desejem muito a presença dele ali, mas além de ser o único que tem grana, ele lá fora é mais perigoso. França está tão perturbado que até permite que uma ruga de preocupação vinque sua maravilhosa testa. Quanto ao Inglaterra, parece impassível, mas por dentro derrete sem conseguir afastar a ideia de que aquele maldito comedor de sanduíches está vendendo mais aviões com cara de tubarão para o Alemanha em segredo. E já começa a fazer as contas de quantos telhados ainda tem de pé. Nisso, a porta se abre devido a um chute. Todos respiram aliviados – mais ou menos – porque só o exibidíssimo América entraria de forma tão espalhafatosa.

— _Hello,_ _guys_ [i]! – disse América, entrando ofegante. Trazia o seu porrete na mão direita, o que era estranho, porque o América não usava o _Big_ _Stick [_ _ii]_ nos países da Europa, só chantagem financeira. – Desculpem o atraso. Se bem que o herói nunca chega atrasado, então vocês é que estão adiantados.

— Não exatamente, América – disse Inglaterra, friamente. – Na verdade, você nos deve desculpas. E explicações.

— Ah, tá, se vocês fazem questão... – América girou os olhos para o teto. – Eu estava resolvendo uns problemas no meu continente. Acho que estamos com falta de pessoal, então tratei de nos arranjar mais um aliado por lá. Senhoras... Bem, senhores apenas: eu lhes apresento Brasil.

Ele fez um gesto largo em direção à sua esquerda. Olhando para o canto, os aliados notaram um ser... estranho. Ele já estava ali desde o “Hello” do América, mas não o tinham notado. Não que ele fosse invisível como o Canadá, ou tivesse a estatura de um Letônia, pelo contrário: era um homenzarrão pouco menor que o Rússia e bastante peculiar. De fato, parecia um Frankenstein: tinha um olho azul e outro negro, pele mulata, cabelo cacheado castanho e cavanhaque liso, azulado de tão negro. Uma das mãos dele era branca e um dos pés tinha a cor da pele do Japão. Quanto ao resto do corpo, não dava pra ver: estava coberto com uma calça branca e uma camisa com listras largas e horizontais nas cores verde e amarelo. Apesar disso, era bonito.

Os aliados continuaram olhando para ele em pasmo por alguns instantes. Na verdade, Inglaterra conhecia aquele cara de outros tempos, mas de fato ele estava mudado. Antes não era tão colorido.

 

> **Como Inglaterra conheceu o Brasil:**
> 
> Há muito tempo atrás, antes mesmo de Portugal (o irmão gordo, bigodudo e burro do Espanha) trazer seus chefes pra morar na casa do Brasil, essa casa era muito rica, com muitas minas de ouro escondidas no quintal. Portugal, que tinha “adotado” Brasil antes do Inglaterra e do França conhecerem o América – podemos contar melhor essa história depois – descobriu que a casa do Brasil tinha ouro, e escavou o lado mais rico todinho, roubando boa parte do ouro do sossegado Brasil. Este, até que franziu as sobrancelhas pra Portugal, mas levou uma surra tamanha que nunca mais fez de novo.
> 
> Portugal ficou rico. _Só_ que o gorducho devia uma grana preta para o Inglaterra, e boa parte do ouro que ele tirava da casa do Brasil (cuja pele na época era toda mulata, puxando pro negro) foi parar no bolso dos credores, sem remédio. Isso foi no tempo que o Inglaterra estava poderoso e enriquecendo pra caramba, porque tinha inventado umas maquininhas lá. Curioso sobre o cara que tinha tanto ouro em sua casa, Ingla decidiu dar uma olhadinha no rapaz e conseguiu até virar o fornecedor oficial do Brasil para várias coisas super úteis, tipo penicos e sapatos de neve. O Brasil não se atreveu a dizer pro Inglaterra que na casa dele não nevava, porque o Portugal ainda o tutelava e o bigodudo tinha dito que era proibido negar qualquer coisa para o tão amado Ingla (sim, Portugal ainda estava no vermelho). De vez em quando o homem das sobrancelhas se reunia com o do bigode numa salinha para dar pitaco na carreira do Brasil. Assim foi que mandaram o pobre pro serviço militar, fazer guerra contra o Paraguai (um dos muitos filhotes do Espanha), pra destruir as máquinas que ele tinha, e hoje o pobre sobrevive de muamba. (A propósito, o França também estava envolvido nessa história). Foi também obra do Inglaterra – pra não dizer que o cara não presta – desamarrar a parte negra do Brasil, pra ele ficar livre pra comprar mais bugigangas.
> 
> Recentemente ele tinha mandado um telegrama pro Brasil, pedindo apoio, e ficado no vácuo. Mas considerando tudo isso aí atrás, era natural que o Inglaterra fingisse não conhecer o cara, não era? Especialmente agora, em 1942, quando estava em apuros. Melhor deixar o trabalho sujo pro América.

Ninguém teve a cordialidade de cumprimentá-lo, com exceção do Rússia, que acenou e disse um bom dia simpático ao Brasil. De volta, recebeu um olhar aterrorizado, enquanto o mulato se escondia atrás do América.

— Esse é o cara que come criancinhas? – Brasil sussurrou com terror para o seu “protetor”.

— Sim, mas não diga isso agora, é pouco educado – sussurrou América, de volta. – Guarde o medo para depois da guerra.

Assim, Brasil saiu de trás do América, cautelosamente.

— Bem, por que você está aqui? – questionou o França, achando que o silêncio já tinha durado demais. – Ouvimos dizer que o seu chefe estava a fim era de apoiar o Eixo.

Brasil deu uma olhada significativa para o porrete de América. Este, exasperado, pigarreou e entregou um papelzinho ao Brasil, que começou a recitar:

— Alguns submarinos do Alemanha atacaram navios mercantes meus, perto das minhas costas. Esses navios se chamavam Baependi, Itajiba, Araraquara, Aníbal Benévolo e Araras. Mas graças ao meu bom amigo e protetor América, os danos foram reduzidos e por isso eu declaro Guerra ao Alemanha e ao Itália e meu apoio inconstitucional... não, incondicional, ao grande e magnânimo defensor da liberdade em todos os Universos, América, e ao resto dos aliados também – Brasil terminou, devolvendo o papelzinho ao América. – Sabe de uma coisa que eu não entendi, Sr. América? – ele comentou, após a leitura. – Eu vi um dos tais submarinos que me atacou um dia. No fundo dele estava escrito uma coisa... _made_ _in_ _USA [_ _iii]_ (leia como se escreve)... e a minha mão alemã disse que essa não é a língua deles não – falou Brasil, levantando sua mão branca e apontando-a.

América deu um risinho sem graça, colocando a mão no bolso e afundando alguma coisa lá. Os aliados bem puderam ver a ponta de uma máscara de mergulho, mas não disseram nada. Estavam mais interessados em saber o que é que aquele tal Brasil faria por eles.

— O que você vai fazer por nós? – China perguntou. Analisava o Brasil com atenção, e não o achava muito potente... Pelo menos não em termos militares.

— Ah... – Brasil abriu a boca, levando um dedo ao ar para começar a falar, mas foi interrompido pelo América, que o empurrou de volta para o banco no canto.

— Eu o trouxe... pra bater no Itália – explicou América. Um “Aah...” de compreensão correu a sala. – Mas isso mais tarde. No momento, o que interessa é a _casa_ dele... – disse o América, com ar maléfico. – Meninos, vocês já viram aquilo?, é um _hor-ror_! Tem vista pro mar, passarinhos no quintal, um lindo jardim florido e... Uhum... Onde é que eu estava mesmo? – saindo daquele momento estranho, América reassumiu a compostura. – Ah, sim, a casa do Brasil. Ela é um pouco menor que a minha. Na verdade, é maior do que a minha original, mas depois que eu construí, comprei e roubei algumas dependências... Bem, não vem ao caso. A casa dele, como eu disse, tem vista pro mar. E atravessando esse mar, adivinhem o quê? A África do Norte! Lá onde se encontram várias tropas do Itália e do Alemanha. Podemos instalar bases aqui, aqui e aqui – ele apontava para uns pontos do corpo do Brasil, mais ou menos na altura do ombro – e estamos feitos. A África é nossa!

Ele parou, esperando um “Eeê!”, mas não obteve mais que suspiros. E lá estavam eles pensando em África agora? Petróleo e minérios eram bons – quem não gosta! – mas não é o bastante quando A SUA PRÓPRIA CASA está ocupada pelo inimigo.

— E quanto à minha casa? – como podem ver, foi exatamente o que o França disse. Ele estava com os olhos fechados e a mão direita comprimindo a testa, o que fez o América pensar duas vezes antes de responder com zombaria.

— Mais tarde, Francinha, mais tarde... Prepara uma praia pra gente lá, e a gente vê.

— Francinha... – rugiu o do cabelo bonito – _c_ _’_ _est_ _la_ _mére [_ _iv]_ – completou, num rosnado. – Vou pensar no seu caso – concluiu, após um momento, sem olhar o América.

— Certo, certo... – América, que tinha ficado nervoso, puxou um sanduíche do bolso (nada natureba, pode acreditar). – Continuando, eu já planejei como serão as bases, até já dei o nome. Vai ter uma aqui, nesse lugar de nome impronunciável [v], que resolvi chamar de, na língua desse aí, Trampolim da Vitória: quem sabe dá sorte, né? Essa é a que está mais adiantada, então vamos poder usá-la numa próxima operação. Ah, eu queria mostrar pra vocês também essa minha aquisição: Ilha de Fernando de Noronha, paraíso natural. Vou botar uma base aqui, e depois que a guerra acabar, aproveito pro turismo [vi]... Muahaha, vai render milhões! Morram de inveja! – ele disse, esfregando as mãos e assumindo novamente um ar maléfico.

— Bem, espero que você esteja pagando todas essas construções – disse Inglaterra, secamente, para arrancar o colega daquela euforia desagradável.

— Pra que foi que eu entrei nessa guerra? – questionou América, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Eu sou bonzinho. Vou deixar tudo na conta de vocês.

— Eu estou curioso – China disse, então. – Só o seu porrete adiantou com esse cara? Porque que ele é bem grande, não doeria tanto.

— Oh, não. Tive que desembolsar uma graninha pra ele construir um _moinho_ no quintal, mas está tudo bem. Esse também vai pra conta de vocês, é provável.

 

> **O** **“** **moinho** **”** **do** **Brasil** **–** **Companhia** **Siderúrgica** **Nacional,** **um** **símbolo** **da** **Era** **Vargas**
> 
> A Companhia Siderúrgica Nacional, criada em 1946 pelo governo federal para fomentar o processo de modernização do Brasil, tornou-se o símbolo de uma das mais importantes épocas da história brasileira: a chamada Era Vargas, durante a qual o Estado interferiu na economia do país, agindo em todas as áreas que coubessem dentro do amplo guarda-chuva “interesse de segurança nacional”. Em torno dela, cresceu a então insignificante cidade de Volta Redonda, um falido centro de produção de café com uma população inferior a 3 mil habitantes até a década de 1940, cuja virtude única era o fato de se encontrar no meio do caminho entre Rio de Janeiro e São Paulo. Só para se ter uma idéia da importância da CSN para a cidade, a empresa chegou a ter 25 mil funcionários nos seus melhores tempos, além dos empregos indiretos que gerou. Houve uma verdadeira comoção nacional ao ser privatizada, em 1993, com militantes travando grandes batalhas campais na frente da Bolsa de Valores do Rio de Janeiro, onde foi realizado um leilão. [vii]

Sem querer ouvir mais em uma reunião que só lhes estava afundando mais e mais em dívidas, os aliados (entenda-se Inglaterra e França, porque na realidade os outros não têm tanto valor de opinião) deram por encerrada a assembleia.

Esperando o América no saguão (ele prometera levá-lo em casa, e tomar uma cerveja numa roda de samba – gringos adoram isso!), Brasil ficou a sós com o Rússia. Ainda tinha medo daquele cara, mas como o América falara pra não demonstrar, Brasil puxou conversa.

— Oi. Você fica sempre quieto assim nas reuniões, como se não estivesse sentado na mesa principal, mas num banquinho no canto que nem eu?

— Geralmente – disse Rússia, em tom suave. – Pra mim é tão prazeroso apenas estar no meio de uma reunião com esses adoráveis países ocidentais, observando o querido América monopolizar a palavra como tudo o mais, que nem dá vontade de falar.

— Ah...

— Apenas de rir interiormente enquanto me imagino arrastando aquele paspalho pela língua por escorregador de gilete e mergulhando-o numa tina com álcool incandescente! – ele completou, com a costumeira nuvenzinha roxa em torno da cabeça dele que tanto assusta o França. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando aquele mulato colorido começou a rir?

— Hahaha – gargalhou Brasil, batendo várias vezes no braço do Rússia. – Eu não sabia que você era tão engraçado também quando não estava dançando...

_Continua... ou não._

**Author's Note:**

> i. Olá, caras, em inglês.  
> ii. Significa, literalmente, grande porrete. É a política externa adotada pelos EUA desde que Theodore Roosevelt era presidente, cuja filosofia a respeito era fale com suavidade e tenha na mão um grande porrete. O Big Stick anda junto com a chamada Doutrina Monroe, que pode ser assim enunciada: A América é para os americanos. Entenda-se: América, no caso, todo o continente americano; americanos = estadunidenses.  
> iii. Feito nos EUA, em inglês. Geralmente encontramos algo parecido em produtos comprados em camelôs, mas no caso é made in China ou made in Taiwan.  
> iv. É a mãe, em francês.  
> v. Parnamirim  
> vi. Fontes relatam que a base americana na ilha funcionou até 1960. Se eles ganharam com turismo ali, eu não sei, mas se eu fosse dona de Fernando de Noronha, provavelmente ganharia.  
> vii. Microsoft ® Encarta ® Encyclopedia 2002. © 1993-2001 Microsoft Corporation. Todos os direitos reservados. Texto simplificado pela autora da fic.


End file.
